Bob's sick day
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Bob is sick and can't help Wordgirl stop Tobey. Will she save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey, everyone I got some extra time and I'm ahead of schedule. So that means I can continue making stories I thought this would be a great episode. Now for story 21 and I own nothing. Now lets go.

Bob's sick day

Narrator: {PSST!} Listen for the words ill and determined. One day at the Botsford's house Mr. Botsford was fixing beans-ala-botsford.

Mr. Botsford: I hope you all enjoy this…. {looks at the pot and sees it's empty} SWEET MASHED POTATOES! WHERE'S THE BEANS-ALA-BOTSFORD? {looks at Bob}

Bob: {BURP!} {smiles nervously}

Mr. Botsford: Bob, I wasn't finished, now your probably going to be ill.

Bob: {confused}

Becky: Ill means sick, for example when dad you probably going to be ill he meant you were going to sick.

Bob: [oh okay. Ugh! My stomach I think I'm going to….] {screen goes black} {barfs} {screen goes back to normal}

Becky: Uh, Bob why don't you go get some rest.

Bob: {shrugs and heads to bed}

Becky: {thoughts} Well, at least there aren't any villains to fight today.

Narrator: I wouldn't be to sure if I were you.

Becky: What do mean? {Suddenly she hears the help guy's voice.}

Help guy: HELP! ROBOTS ARE ATTACKING THE CITY AND ONE OF THEM SMASHED MY CAR! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP?

Becky: {thoughts} I spoke too soon {aloud} Uh dad I have to get some…soup for Bob.

Mr. Botsford: Oh okay.

Becky: Bye dad {walks outside} WORD UP! {flies off}

Narrator: Meanwhile Tobey was causing mayhem which is kind of obvious.

Wordgirl: STOP RIGHT THERE TOBEY!

Tobey: Hello, my darling Wordgirl. {Wordgirl rolls her eyes} Any way where's your monkey?

Wordgirl: He's ill.

Tobey: He's sick huh? {evil smile} {thoughts} Finally, I get some time alone with Wordgirl. {aloud} Well shall we battle?

Wordgirl: {shrugs} I guess.

Tobey: Okay then…. {presses a button on his remote} ROBOTS ATTACK!

Wordgirl: {takes down his robots}

Tobey: {still holding his remote}

Wordgirl: {sigh} I'm going to have to tackle him don't I?

Narrator: I guess.

Wordgirl: Fine. {tackles Tobey to where he was on his back and Wordgirl was stomach trying to grab the remote, but Tobey stretched out his hand so she couldn't quite reach.}

Narrator: That looks so wrong.

Wordgirl: Yeah, but what choice do I have?

Narrator: Good point.

Me: End of Chapter one. {I smile}


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay time for chapter 2 and I own nothing.

Narrator: Okay, where we? Oh right Tobey and Wordgirl weird moment.

Tobey: {shows Wordgirl still on stomach still trying to reach for his remote while his arm is stretched out so she still can't reach} {evil smile} No, no, no. I don't think so.

Wordgirl: {grunts} Can't…quite…reach.

Tobey: {tisk, tisk} {presses a button on his remote and shows his army about the library} "OOPS! My bad." {evil smile}

Wordgirl: HEY!, You did that on purpose! {gets off of Tobey and flies off and saves the library and then she and Tobey both have their hands on the remote and having a tug a war battle and Wordgirl snatches the remote by using her super strength}

Tobey: Hey!, No fair!

Wordgirl: Life isn't fair next time I guess you should think twice before messing with someone who was determined to get your remote.

Narrator: "determined?"

Wordgirl: Yes, determined it mean when someone is focused on accomplishing a task and nothing is going to stop that person from achieving their goal. For example I was so determined to get Tobey's remote that I tackled him and had a tug-a-war battle with him from getting his remote.

Narrator: Oh that makes sense.

Tobey: Well, I'm determined to finally get a date with you. {snatches his remote and presses a button on his remote}

Wordgirl: Hey!

Tobey: Don't bother this time I sent 50 robots to attack the school and we all know you can't take down 50 robots. Remember the episode "Book ends"

Wordgirl: {shocked} Fine, Tobey what do you want?

Tobey: I want a date with you.

Wordgirl: Fine.

Tobey: I win AHAHA! Whoops! {drops the remote} NO! SO CLOSE!

Wordgirl: You dropped the remote again didn't you?

Tobey: Maybe…yes.

Wordgirl: Then that means you can't stop your robots from destroying the school.

Tobey: That's right. {smiles nervously}

Wordgirl: Well, I guess this time to be more determined to stop your 50 robots.

Tobey: Uh, good luck {mumbles under his breath} your going to need it.

Wordgirl: I heard that. {flies to the school and takes down the 50 robots} I…did it.

Tobey: Wordgirl you did it! Uh, I mean…NO MY ROBOTS!

Wordgirl: Yeah, yeah. {picks up Tobey and takes him home and puts the robots on the front yard and rings the door bell.}

Mrs. Mc Calister: {opens the door and just has a frown on her face and doesn't say anything}

Tobey: {sigh} Well, lets just get this over with. {his mom pinches his ear} OW! OW! OW! {she drags him inside the house}

Narrator: And so Wordgirl saves the day again this time from Tobey who apparently wasn't really determined to get a date with Wordgirl.

Tobey: Hey!

Narrator: {ignores him} Tune in next for another episode of Wordgirl.

Me: Well that's it I hoped you all enjoyed this Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
